


Forever

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, human!Seungri, sequel to ten thousand years, topri, vampire!top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seunghyun imagined visiting Jiyong and his werewolf would be a lot less... well, confusing.





	Forever

_I love you_

Seungri had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. He liked to talk, liked to have people listen to him, liked… liked… liked…

Seunghyun found it horribly obnoxious. He found Seungri to be difficult and unsettling to be around, and he _hated_ being around him. He wouldn’t ever have to _be_ around him, if it weren’t for the fact that Jiyong’s werewolf was Seungri’s best friend. Well, that was a strong word. Seungri _said_ he was Youngbae’s best friend, though honestly Youngbae’s best friend was clearly Jiyong.

_Love, you know, the feeling?_

“You can’t just say that he is annoying to his face, Seunghyun, I know you’ve been alive for… forever, but you can’t talk to him like that, it’s rude and uncalled for.” Youngbae says, elbows on the table before him, leaning heavily into them.

Seunghyun scrunches his nose, feels uncomfortable, a little tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach that makes him want to fidget and squirm. “It’s true, though.” He says, feels a little petulant, which he hasn’t felt in years; but Youngbae was good at exploiting little weaknesses. Jiyong said it was because he was so very _human._

Youngbae sighs, shaking his head. “It hurt his feelings. You should apologize.”

_I love you_

Seunghyun can’t quite understand how he has come to this. He doesn’t understand why he hadn’t just gone back home after coming to meet Jiyong’s amusing _mate_. It had been a phone call that had convinced him to come down and check up on Jiyong. He wanted to see how it was working, how Jiyong lived like this, with a mate, with a _werewolf_.

“It’s not funny, Seunghyun.” Jiyong had said over the phone, a pout rather heavy in his voice. He was always rather emotional, Seunghyun remembers having thought at the time.

“No, you’re right, it’s _hilarious._ ” Seunghyun had said, wiping non-existent tears from beneath his eyes. “You’ve let your pet dog move in, after months of telling me that he was only barely allowed in the yard, what do you want me to do?”

“Youngbae isn’t a _dog_ he’s a werewolf, and weren’t _you_ the one that was encouraging me to, ah, _understand him_.”

Seunghyun had found that hilarious as well, laughing a little to himself, shaking his head. “Well, when’s the wedding, am I invited?” He remembers having asked. “I’m your only friend, I feel it would be rude not to invite me.”

Jiyong had made a noise, like he was prone to do in these situations. “You know where I live, if you’re so interested.” He’d said then, and so Seunghyun had gone.

He’d gone and hadn’t left.

He had stayed with Jiyong at the beginning, but he really preferred to be on his own. It was hard to be around others after being alive for so long, and that was why Seungri was so _painful._

_Really, love._

Seungri, as Seunghyun constantly found himself thinking, couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Not even for one moment. If there was silence then Seungri’s mouth was very soon opening. Seunghyun couldn’t understand how Youngbae put up with it, really. It took a lot to get under Seunghyun’s skin, to irritate him. He often said things meant to annoy or irk, but Seungri made him want to be _mean._

Or, that wasn’t exactly correct, not really. Seunghyun was often mean, especially to Jiyong, sometimes even to Daesung who had been a good friend to him for years. A good _human_ friend, so Seunghyun should know better how to act, should know better how to behave around humans but…

In Seunghyun’s defense, today at least, he had assumed that Seungri would have known what both Youngbae and Jiyong were. It’s not _his_ fault that they were bad friends and hadn’t told Seungri the most basic fact about them.

It came up because Seunghyun was hungry, had complained of that fact before Seungri had arrived with his date. He had been told he couldn’t prey on Seungri, as if he wanted to, so maybe he was being a little whiny when he said it.

“Well, I’m not allowed to eat, and I can only wonder why.” He says, frowning at his glass of normal, boring, red wine.

Seungri tilts his head, his date already off doing something else (maybe, Seunghyun wasn’t interested in them). “Oh, did you miss dinner?” He asks, and Seunghyun’s eyes flash, knows they do because Youngbae gives him a look.

“Not exactly.” He says, tilting his glass a little so the liquid tilts and Seungri’s eyes fall to it, following it. “But I am hungry, and there aren’t enough people here for me to grab a bite.”

It’s vague, in that way that it isn’t vague at all; it gives away just enough that if Seungri had known then he would have gotten it immediately, and since Seungri _didn’t_ know…

“Oh, you don’t want to eat alone? They have things here…”

It was cute, actually, how Seungri tried even when he had no idea what was going on. Despite all of Seunghyun’s beliefs and feelings about Seungri it was impossible for him to deny this about him.

He looks over at Jiyong who I watching him rather sharply, and Youngbae who seems a little wary. “People, too, but not enough people, and not the right sort, except…”

Jiyong kicks him, hard, and he actually looks over at him at that. “Awful way to talk about dinner, hyung.” He says, sharp. It comes out afterward, because Seungri pouts, and whines, and then he leaves.

He leaves the bar, walking out into the rain, and Youngbae follows after him leaving just Seunghyun and Jiyong and the heavy weight of _his_ absence.

_It’s true, I love you_

He’s been here too long, he knows. It’s hard, though, because something makes him want to stay, something has him finding it impossible to leave.

“You know, I’ve thought about it, and since you don’t talk much I imagine it must be hard for you to find people so that you can eat, you know, and like you said there aren’t many people here so that must make it harder, really, I would imagine.” Seungri says, and he speaks quickly and in longer than necessary sentences, but Seunghyun refrains from squinting at him.

“I have little trouble eating…” Seunghyun tries, uncertain at the moment, the ring of his telling off from weeks ago sitting heavy with him. He hadn’t been alone with Seungri since then, not that he’d been alone with him often before that.

Seungri shifts, and one would be forgiven for assuming it was because he was uncomfortable, but the truth was that Seungri was just getting ready to continue talking. “Well, I’ve thought about it, as I said, since Youngbae explained it to me and I’m willing, you know, to let you bite me if you’re hungry because I don’t want you to go hungry while you’re here and since you’re so quiet, shy I mean, I want to help.”

Seunghyun is thrown for a bit of a loop with that, with all of it. “I, does Youngbae know?” he asks, because he doesn’t feel like getting in trouble; Youngbae could actually hurt him, truly.

Seungri tilts his head, chipper, like some type of over-achieving student at school sitting there in the front row. “No, I mean, I’m sure he wouldn’t be surprised, but I can’t see why I would have to tell him.” He says, frowning just a touch at the end, like maybe he’s thinking there’s some very odd reason that Seunghyun needs Youngbae to know.

“No, I suppose not, you’re an adult, hm?” Seunghyun says, regaining himself. He’ll explain it to Seungri later, and the offer is there so it would be rude not to take it…

Seungri blinks, then shifts a little, like he’s ruffling his feathers. “Yes, of course, and so you can bite me, of course.” He says, neat and simple.

Seunghyun watches Seungri, a little amused, a little pleased with himself for some unknown reason. “If you’re certain…” He says, a little hesitant, as though he were actually being reticent and not just playing the part Seungri had pushed him into.

  1. _Love. You_



Seunghyun was addicted. He was addicted to Seungri, to his blood, to his incessant chatter, to his presence.

Jiyong noticed first, of course, noticed Seunghyun suggesting Seungri more, disappearing with Seungri more, staying longer than necessary… But Youngbae wasn’t far behind him in figuring it out, he took it one step further though.

“You like him, Seungri.” Youngbae says, and it’s almost an accusation, makes Seunghyun shift a little like he’s in trouble.

“That’s ridiculous.” He says, but it’s not.

That night he gets Seungri to let him bite him again. He doesn’t need to eat, but Seungri tastes good, sounds better. He makes a number of delicious noises when Seunghyun is feeding off of him, and Seunghyun _knows_ he’s not just doing it because he thinks he should (remembers how he had acted when they had accidentally kissed… those sounds had been for the attention).

“Ah, you make such pretty sounds.” Seunghyun murmurs against Seungri’s skin, tongue darting out over the puncture marks to close them up.

Seungri flushes, though it’s weak. “You can’t just _say_ things like that, this is why I’m the only person who will let you feed off them.” He says, as if Seunghyun hadn’t survived a number of centuries without him.

Of course _now_ it feels true, feels like he can only feed off of Seungri (if you turned him, you wouldn’t have this problem, you could eat like you normally did; sparingly and without attachment). “Then be quiet and I won’t be moved to.” Seunghyun says, fond instead of chiding like he had meant for it to sound.

_You do know love, right?_

“How do you stand him?” Seungri asks Jiyong, but he cuts him off before he can respond. “I mean, he’s so, he says the weirdest things, talks almost _never_ unless he’s saying his weird… things, and he doesn’t even, he’s just, who is he?”

Jiyong doesn’t have a good answer to any of that. He can’t, because Seunghyun is older than him, far older, and far more secretive than him. “An old grump?” He suggests, leaning back in the chair he was lounging in, hoping to see Youngbae coming down the hall with Seunghyun and some wine.

“But he isn’t, though, he’s very kind, funny, but… Why does he… he’s really… what does he want?”

This is not an easy question, and Jiyong has to give up looking down the hall; he can hear them, can hear Youngbae and Seunghyun talking quietly in the kitchen. “What does _anyone_ want, Seungri?” he asks, trying to stall for time as he truly doesn’t know.

It only barely works, though, Seungri seeing through him. “What did _you_ want, when you met Youngbae?” He asks, and Jiyong wrinkles his nose, looking toward the hall again in vain.

“I didn’t.” he says, simple, “I wanted him to leave me alone.” He makes a sound like a sigh, then, Seungri giving him a look he can’t deal with. “But I also wanted him to stay and never stop being ridiculous. It’s not easy, Seungri, living for this long… you have to be careful when you fall for someone, because, because you could hurt _both_ of you irrevocably. I am lucky, Seungri: I don’t have to turn Youngbae for him to stay with me, he just _will._ ”

Seungri doesn’t quite understand, but he’s still learning how they all work, how Youngbae works, how _vampires_ work. But this was interesting for him, not having to ‘turn’ someone… turn them to what?

_Love_

It was a little too much for Seunghyun, Seungri, that is.

Seungri was everywhere and everything and he couldn’t read him (had fought against this knowledge when they first met because he wasn’t _trying_ to read him), couldn’t control him, couldn’t make himself stay away.

“I love you, Seunghyun.” Seungri says to him, simple but not simple at all. “Love, you know, the feeling? I love you.”

Seungri wasn’t simple, even though on the surface maybe he was, but he was something that Seunghyun can never hope to match as well: determined, knowledgeable, understanding, _unpredictable._ Seunghyun could safely say he hadn’t seen this coming, hadn’t seen this coming at all even though all of the signs were there, all of the growing affections on Seungri’s part becoming more and more obvious (how do you _accidentally_ kiss someone, hyung? You don’t, that’s how).

Seunghyun has a hard time responding to this declaration, sat across from Seungri in a dark café that he doesn’t think was a good setting for this type of blindsiding situation. “I, I’m sorry?” He says, a bit stupidly, truthfully, but Seungri is undeterred.

“Really, love.” He says, sitting forward a bit like proximity will make Seunghyun understand (but it won’t because it just calls into focus the smell of Seungri and all of those tumultuous feelings he keeps locked very discreetly away). “It’s true, love you, I. Love. You.” He says, and Seunghyun thinks maybe he’s not actually saying it this many times; it’s just that his brain can’t handle what he’s hearing and is turning it into a staccato of the most important facts of the conversation.

“Seungri.” He says, lashes fluttering as he tries to process what’s truly being said to him.

“You do know love, right?” Seungri asks, and he’s very serious, searching, not making fun or jesting but it gets to Seunghyun. “Love.” He says again, and this is reality, not Seunghyun’s mind playing tricks on him (it might all have been real, of course, but he’s more present now).

“Of course I know what it is.” Seunghyun says, but it doesn’t come out harsh, it just comes out a little soft, like he’s not sure, still thinking, will get back to him later with a sincere answer just as soon as his brain can catch up to him.

Seungri shakes his head, though, shifting so he’s barely touching the edge of his seat, leaning close with wide, sincere eyes. “Hyung, I _love_ you, I want to be with you, you know? I’ve been worried, recently, that you’re going to leave. Jiyong said that, said he was surprised you were still here, said you have your own house and your own life in a bigger city, bigger place, said you had friends and, and things there, and I don’t want you to go… not without me.”

Seunghyun blinks, surprised by this, shifting imperceptibly in his seat as he considers how to _repay_ Jiyong for whatever this is. “I’m not planning on leaving _yet._ ” He says, frown clear in his voice, slow because he’s trying to figure out words. “I don’t want to go without you.” He adds, and that was a surprise to both of them, apparently, because Seungri seems to freeze before a smile blooms across his face.

“I can leave anytime, I’m not needed here.” He says, waving his hand, dismissive, and Seunghyun thinks that it might actually be Seungri who doesn’t understand.

Seunghyun makes a sound, tongue peeking out to drag over his lower lip, mouth dry. “It’s not so…” but Seunghyun stops himself because it’s easier, probably, to let Seungri come to his own conclusions and make his own decisions. Because humans don’t have _mates_ , so he can’t ask for that, not right now. “I don’t know when I’m leaving.” He finishes, and Seungri shakes his head.

“That just means I have time to get ready.”

_Hyung, I love you_

“So, are you going to tell him about _mates_ then?” Jiyong asks months later over the phone. “I think he’d believe it, let you turn him, even.”

Seunghyun is sitting sideways at the table in his normally unused dining room. Seungri didn’t eat in there, preferring the kitchen with its high counters and smaller general space (easier to be heard and harder to be ignored). “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” He says, reaching for his glass of wine.

“I think he already knows, actually, think Youngbae told him to shut him up, you know.”

Seunghyun is quiet a moment, staring at the glass before taking a larger than necessary gulp. “Why?” He asks, then shakes his head. “I have no plans to turn him, Jiyong.” He adds, frowning at his glass, losing the taste for it for now.

“Why not? He’s _yours_ , you know, you’ve admitted it, so why not turn him now, while he’s still young?” Jiyong asks, probably picking at his nails like this isn’t an extremely difficult topic to consider.

“Why were _you_ so afraid to admit that Youngbae was yours? Why would I want to subject him to the change? Why?” Seunghyun asks, feeling a little warmer than he normally does, a little heated on this topic. “I can’t just make that decision, I’m a lot more considerate than the person who changed you, than changed me.”

Jiyong makes a soft sound, “You are, but… but this is different, Seunghyun, he’s _your mate._ ”

“Did you ever think,” Seunghyun asks, playing with his glass, swirling the liquid, “that maybe… what if, after he’s turned, I’m not _his._ ”

There’s silence on the other end, and he knows that Jiyong has thought of it, knows it can’t just be him. He finishes his glass off, setting it down and pushing it away, waiting.

“You are.” Jiyong says, quiet. “There’s no doubt about that. Our lives are cruel, Seunghyun, but not quite that cruel.”

Seunghyun sits back in his chair, wrinkling his nose. “Maybe.” He says, can’t help it, because he wants to believe it, but it’s not really for certain, is it? He gets off the phone shortly after that, and just sits there, staring at the empty glass.

Seungri appears, then, had probably been hiding in the hallway just outside the door, waiting for an opportunity to make his presence known. “Hyung?” he asks, quiet and serious, moving around to stand in front of him. “You almost never come in here.” He says, tip-toeing around the subject.

Seunghyun looks up at him, considering, before he holds out a hand to him. “No, but I didn’t want to bother you.” He says, pulling Seungri closer, between his legs. “You were resting.”

Seungri shrugs a little, though it’s clear he would like to be back in bed, sweats dipping low on his hips, shirt hanging. “I rest better with you.” He says, and that makes Seunghyun rolls his eyes, which is what Seungri had wanted anyway, because he smiles and squeezes Seunghyun’s hand. “What were you talking to Jiyong about?” He asks, free hand reaching for the empty glass to tilt it toward him, seemingly to check what was in it.

“You.” He says, honest.

“You haven’t asked me, you know.” Seungri says, and Seunghyun tilts head a little like he doesn’t understand. “If I want you to change me, you haven’t asked.” He reiterates after an eye roll.

“Do you want me to turn you?” Seunghyun asks, automatic. They’ve been together long enough now that this reaction shouldn’t be a surprise to Seungri.

It isn’t.

“Yes, of course I do. I love you, remember?” Seungri asks, and Seunghyun opens his mouth like he’s going to argue or _something_ but Seungri shakes his head. “Forever, just like I know you will love _me_ forever.”

Seunghyun makes a little face, free hand moving to Seungri’s face, gentle, reverent. “Not today, Seungri. But I will, if you really mean it.” He says, pulling Seungri’s face own to his for a gentle kiss.

_I do, hyung, I love you, and I mean it_

**Author's Note:**

> Requested, but did I do the characters justice?


End file.
